Loves of the Cars
by Pixargirl
Summary: Idea I've had for a while that I want to do. Kind of based on Materlisa/Lisa Von Cooper's Pair of Cars. When you love a movie you love it's characters, when you love it's characters you can imagine pairings. Canon, slashy, Foe Yay, cracky? You'll get it all in such for the Love of Cars!
1. List of Pairings

Loves of the Cars

Since Lisa Von Cooper/Materlisa isn't updating her Pair of Cars and I had this idea before she posted her thing.

I won't copypaste her story that she's already done, but I am copying her list.

 **Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera**

 **Lightning McQueen and Doc Hudson**

 **Lightning McQueen and Tow Mater**

 **Lightning McQueen and Finn McMissile**

 **Lightning McQueen and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Lightning McQueen and Francesco Bernoulli**

 **Lightning McQueen and Cruz Ramirez**

 **Lightning McQueen and Chick Hicks**

 **Lightning McQueen and Miles Axlerod**

 **Lightning McQueen and Professor Zundapp**

 **Lightning McQueen and Jackson Storm**

 **Lightning McQueen and Grem**

 **Lightning McQueen and Acer**

 **Lightning McQueen and Boost/Wingo/DJ/Snot Rod**

 **Lightning McQueen and Natalie Certain**

 **Lightning McQueen and Smokey**

 **Lightning McQueen and Miss Fritter**

 **Lightning McQueen and Sterling**

 **Lightning McQueen and Luigi**

 **Lightning McQueen and Ramone**

 **Lightning McQueen and Sherriff**

 **Lightning McQueen and Fillmore**

 **Lightning McQueen and Sarge**

 **Lightning McQueen and Flo**

 **Lightning McQueen and Guido**

 **Lightning McQueen and Strip "The King" Weathers**

 **Lightning McQueen and Lizzie**

 **Lightning McQueen and Mack**

 **Lightning McQueen and Red**

 **Lightning McQueen and Lynda Weathers**

 **Lightning McQueen and Mia/Tia**

 **Lightning McQueen and Tex Dinoco**

 **Lightning McQueen and Darrell Cartrip**

 **Lightning McQueen and Bob Cutlass**

 **Lightning McQueen and Van**

 **Lightning McQueen and Minny**

 **Lightning McQueen and Junior**

 **Lightning McQueen and Fred**

 **Lightning McQueen and Harv**

 **Lightning McQueen and Siddley**

 **Lightning McQueen and Leland Turbo**

 **Lightning McQueen and Rod "Torque" Redline**

 **Lightning McQueen and Jeff Gorvette**

 **Lightning McQueen and Lewis Hamilton**

 **Lightning McQueen and Tomber**

 **Lightning McQueen and Brent Mustangburger**

 **Lightning McQueen and David Hobbscap**

 **Lightning McQueen and Victor Hugo**

 **Lightning McQueen and Vladimir Trunkov**

 **Lightning McQueen and Tubbs Pacer**

 **Lightning McQueen and J. Curby Gremlin**

 **Lightning McQueen and Ivan**

 **Lightning McQueen and Tony Trihull**

 **Lightning McQueen and Alexander Hugo**

 **Lightning McQueen and Max Schnell**

 **Lightning McQueen and Miguel Camino**

 **Lightning McQueen and Raoul ÇaRoule**

 **Lightning McQueen and Nigel Gearsley**

 **Lightning McQueen and Carla Veloso**

 **Lightning McQueen and Rip Clutchgoneski**

 **Lightning McQueen and Uncle Topolino**

 **Lightning McQueen and Mama Topolino**

 **Lightning McQueen and Otis**

 **Lightning McQueen and Crabby**

 **Lightning McQueen and Mel Dorado**

 **Lightning McQueen and Chase Racelot**

 **Lightning McQueen and Danny Swervez**

 **Lightning McQueen and Ryan "Inside" Laney**

 **Lightning McQueen and Bubba Wheelhouse**

 **Lightning McQueen and Cal Weathers**

 **Lightning McQueen and Shannon Spokes**

 **Lightning McQueen and Ray Reverham**

 **Lightning McQueen and Mike Joyride**

 **Lightning McQueen and Stanley**

 **Lightning McQueen and Kabuto (Tokyo Mater short)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Big D (Radiator Springs 500 1/2 short)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Sandy Dunes** **(Radiator Springs 500 1/2 short)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Blue Grit** **(Radiator Springs 500 1/2 short)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Idle Threat** **(Radiator Springs 500 1/2 short)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Shifty Sidewinder** **(Radiator Springs 500 1/2 short)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Didi 05 (To Protect and Serve short)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Mike 07** **(To Protect and Serve short)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Candice (Cars: Race-o-Rama videogame)**

 **Lightning McQueen and El Machismo** **(Cars: Race-o-Rama videogame)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Stinger** **(Cars: Race-o-Rama videogame)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Emma (Cars: Mater-National videogame)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Otto von Flasenbottom** **(Cars: Mater-National videogame)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Gudmund** **(Cars: Mater-National videogame)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Koji** **(Cars: Mater-National videogame)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Giovanni** **(Cars: Mater-National videogame)**

 **Lightning McQueen and Bubba** **(Cars: Race-o-Rama videogame)**

 **Doc Hudson and Sally Carrera**

 **Doc Hudson and Tow Mater**

 **Doc Hudson and Finn McMissile**

 **Doc Hudson and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Doc Hudson and Francesco Bernoulli**

 **Doc Hudson and Miles Axlerod**

 **Doc Hudson and Professor Z**

 **Doc Hudson and Chick Hicks**

 **Doc Hudson and Acer**

 **Doc Hudson and Grem**

 **Doc Hudson and Sheriff**

 **Doc Hudson and Flo**

 **Doc Hudson and Ramone**

 **Doc Hudson and Red**

 **Doc Hudson and Lizzie**

 **Doc Hudson and Mia/Tia**

 **Doc Hudson and Boost/DJ/Snot Rod/Wingo**

 **Doc Hudson and Carla Veloso**

 **Sally Carrera and Tow Mater**

 **Sally Carrera and Finn McMissile**

 **Sally Carrera and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Sally Carrera and Cruz Ramirez**

 **Sally Carrera and Jackson Storm**

 **Sally Carrera and Francesco Bernoulli**

 **Sally Carrera and Miles Axlerod**

 **Sally Carrera and Professor Z**

 **Sally Carrera and Chick Hicks**

 **Sally Carrera and Acer**

 **Sally Carrera and Grem**

 **Sally Carrera and Sheriff**

 **Sally Carrera and Flo**

 **Sally Carrera and Ramone**

 **Sally Carrera and Red**

 **Sally Carrera and Natalie Certain**

 **Sally Carrera and Sterling**

 **Sally Carrera and Miss Fritter**

 **Sally Carrera and Smokey**

 **Sally Carrera and Carla Veloso**

 **Sally Carrera and Mia/Tia**

 **Sally Carrera and Boost/DJ/Snot Rod/Wingo**

 **Sally Carrera and Jeff Gorvette**

 **Sally Carrera and Lewis Hamilton**

 **Tow Mater and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Tow Mater and Finn McMissile**

 **Tow Mater and Cruz Ramirez**

 **Tow Mater and Francesco Bernoulli**

 **Tow Mater and Miles Axlerod**

 **Tow Mater and Professor Z**

 **Tow Mater and Chick Hicks**

 **Tow Mater and Acer**

 **Tow Mater and Grem**

 **Tow Mater and Sheriff**

 **Tow Mater and Flo**

 **Tow Mater and Ramone**

 **Tow Mater and Red**

 **Tow Mater and Natalie Certain**

 **Tow Mater and Sterling**

 **Tow Mater and Miss Fritter**

 **Tow Mater and Smokey**

 **Tow Mater and Mia/Tia**

 **Tow Mater and Emma**

 **Tow Mater and Doreen**

 **Tow Mater and Carla Veloso**

 **Cruz Ramirez and Jackson Storm**

 **Cruz Ramirez and Natalie Certain**

 **Cruz Ramirez and Miss Fritter**

 **Cruz Ramirez and Sterling**

 **Cruz Ramirez and Smokey**

 **Cruz Ramirez and Louise Nash**

 **Cruz Ramirez and Danny Swervez**

 **Jackson Storm and Natalie Certain**

 **Jackson Storm and Chick Hicks**

 **Jackson Storm and Sterling**

 **Jackson Storm and Miss Fritter**

 **Siddeley and Tow Mater**

 **Finn McMissile and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Finn McMissile and Tow Mater**

 **Finn McMissile and Leland Turbo**

 **Tomber and Finn McMissile**

 **Siddeley and Finn McMissile**

 **Finn McMissile and Lizzie**

 **Holley Shiftwell and Cruz Ramirez**

 **Holley Shiftwell and Jackson Storm**

 **Francesco Bernoulli and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Leland Turbo and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Professor Z and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Chick Hicks and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Acer and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Grem and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Holley Shiftwell and Flo**

 **Ramone and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Holley Shiftwell and Carla Veloso**

 **Holley Shiftwell and Red**

 **Guido and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Tomber and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Siddeley and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Boost/DJ/Snot Rod/Wingo and Holley Shiftwell**

 **Professor Z and Miles Axlerod**

 **Acer and Grem**

 **Boost/DJ/Snot Rod/Wingo and Acer/Grem**

 **Luigi and Francesco Bernoulli**

 **Guido and Francesco Bernoulli**

 **Chick Hicks and Francesco Bernoulli**

 **Chick Hicks and Acer/Grem**

 **Boost/DJ/Snot Rod/Wingo and Chick Hicks**

 **Boost/DJ/Snot Rod/Wingo and Mia/Tia**

 **Boost/DJ/Snot Rod/Wingo and Red**

 **Siddeley and Leland Turbo**

 **Ramone and Flo**

 **Luigi and Guido**

 **Luigi and Franca**

 **Guido and Francesca**

 **Sarge and Fillmore**

 **Stanley and Lizzie**

 **Jeff Gorvette and Lewis Hamilton**

 **Rip Clutchgoneski and Carla Veloso**

 **Shu Todoroki and Carla Veloso**

 **Shu Todoroki and Okuni**

Going to try and do this. Don't freak. I want to be more active on FFN.


	2. Never Get Away (AxlerodSally)

**Author's Note: This chapter is not finished but I feel like I want to give you guys a taste of what I have in store. I will be updating this chapter and others in my list of stories as time goes on. I promise you though that within the** **chapters I update it'll have at least 1,000 more words being continued to where it last left off just so you're not going to have to deal with minuscule changes.**

 **AN2 (August 26, 2017): To Derpderp6 you have read the bottom of the chapter, I replace the current chapter with an update one so people can see it.**

 **Warning: This chapter, not really a ship fic but is more of a dark!fic of a villain-hero pairing that I wanted to write about. THIS IS NOT MEANT TO BE A HEALTHY RELATIONSHIP OR LOVE.**

 **Pairing: Miles Axlerod/Sally Carrera**

* * *

 **Sally Carrera and Miles Axlerod**

Never Get Away

 _The fool!_ thought the rover range upon learning of the cscidiotic racer's decision to use Allinol for the final race in London. He could've used any other fuel but he just had to use _that_! Lightning should've known that his fellow racers were getting hurt by the "environmental fuel" and that he is endangering his life. Well, it's his suicide, even if he couldn't let that bit of information penetrate his limited thought process.

Miles Axlerod, not wanting to his real feelings on Lightning's decision on camera or to anyone else just smiled and begrudgingly supported the second chance of Allinol knowing that that damned racecar was causing such a delay in a perfectly set up plan. Now Axlerod had to make some last minute changes, lucky none too big or major. He had everything set up in order, the camera set up in Big Bentley along with making sure it aligns with the exact location of the turn Lightning and the other racers will, the bomb on the tow truck on the off chance Lightning isn't killed, and perfect seats to for his men see the final fiery display of the moronic racecar and any possible witnesses in the pits.

Minutes before the racers get to their places Axlerod goes to stop by Lightning's pit box to "thank" him and wish him "good luck". Axlerod notices Lightning having a conversation with another car, "I know Sal but with everything going on I'm not sure I…"

Having second thoughts is he? Well too late now, if he doesn't race, than he's not using Allinol, if he's not using that than he's not going to explode and… changing Axlerod's annoyance from minimal to nonexistent as he makes his presence known to Lightning, speeding up and beeping at him ending his conversation. "I'm sorry to interrupt."

 _Not really_.

"Sir Axlerod. No it's alright," Lightning says rather surprised.

"I just want to come down here and personally thank you because after Italy I was done, and then you gave me one last chance," Axlerod says sincerely, but mentally wanting to get this done and over with.

Lightning still looks hesitant. "Listen I…"

"I probably shouldn't be saying this at all, but I hope you win," Axlerod says quickly, showing no sense of doubt in what he's saying and finally giving him one more pep talk. "Show the world that they've been wrong about Allinol."

Lightning looks back at a Porsche as she comforts him that "Mater would want you to do this".

 _So she knows the tow truck too. Good girl._

Axlerod looks back at the racecar as he seems to have made up his mind.

"Alright, for Mater."

 _Perfect._

As Axlerod begins to drive back to his seat with the Queen, he looks back at the Porsche. She's quite a fetching woman with a small build (or at least shorter than him) but yet so sleek and the way her blue paint shines on her body. Oh how Axlerod thought that such a pretty little bint like her doesn't need to die like this. However, he couldn't just let her walk around in the world knowing what little she knows. Hmm…

* * *

Sally Carrera is trying her damnedest to stay positive with everything that's happened, the last two races with Allinol as the main fuel, the stress that Lightning is going through with having brought Mater along, Mater himself now being considered a missing car, and the final race with Lightning having decided to use Allinol. While she supported the decision that her boyfriend made, she was also having second thoughts from what she saw on the TV about the race in Italy. Those were all because of Allinol, right? Her oil pressure felt like it was about to explode! _Just calm down, calm down. We're going to get through this race, we're going to find Mater, and we can all go home afterwards._

Focusing back on to the TV screen as Sally sees Lightning zooming into the next turn towards Jewel Tower. She doesn't want to miss another moment of the race, trying to mentally trace the swerves and speed the other racers are going through. _Got to be there for him…_

"Phone call for a Ms. Sally Carrera," says a voice, however Sally took no notice. He repeats once more but still no acknowledgement. The voice clears his throat and shouts "Phone call for Sally Carrera! _Please."_ This time it gets the getting the attention of her and the other Radiator Springs townies.

"Ahem, Ms. Carrera, there's a caller on the telephone asking for you," the voice says, quickly covering his impatience as she and the others drive up to him and get a better look at the car, noting the messenger to be a yellow Triumph Stag. Sally looks at him dumbfounded. Of all the times… She needs to be here for Lightning…

"What it is for?" Sally says quickly, breathing in to try and not show any exasperation.

"It's an emergency!" says the Triumph. "And it's important that he speaks with you."

Sally raises her windshield at this car's vague explanation. That doesn't tell her anything! Was it from Sheriff? Sarge? Lizzie in Radiators Spring? Chrystler leaving her in charge and calling so soon almost makes Sally regret leaving Radiator Springs. But yet, if it were any of them they would call her cell.

"Look, sir, I'm sure it can wait," Sally replies politely as she begins driving back to her spot with Flo.

"It's the tow truck!"

With that everyone looked toward the car, worry present on their frames as they bombard him with questions.

"Where's Mater?"

"What's-a going on!"

"Is he okay?"

The Triumph is surprised by the questions as Sally drives up to him once again, excited to get a lead on Mater. But yet, why he did come to ask for _her_ specifically about this?

"I only need Ms. Carrera for this," he says, composed as he motions for her to follow.

"What about everyone else? We're all here to find him," she says suspiciously as she looks to her friends.

The Triumph stops, pausing for a moment, his tires shaking slightly, before saying, "they haven't given any details, other than that they have information on the tow truck and they only want to speak to a Ms. Sally Carrera."

What the hell? Well, Sally had made a couple enemies in her days an LA attorney, as that was one of her reasons for leaving but… why now? Why Mater? Whatever it is about she knew that Mater's life could be in danger and arguing with herself about this wouldn't help.

"Flo I'll be back, if you don't hear from me within the hour call Sheriff or Sarge," with that she gives one more glance to her friends as she follows the Triumph out of the pit box.

* * *

As Sally drives with the Triumph, as he is strangely quiet despite how much he had tried to get her attention before. Trying to make the atmosphere less strange Sally starts asking him questions about the phone call.

"So… was the caller Mater or was it someone else with information?"

Nothing.

"Is there an areal number that we can trace back to the caller?" she asked this time, but less as a question and more like a plan. The Triumph still says nothing, but there's a slight shiver from him. Sally raises her eye at that as she asks on more question.

"Do you know what he said?" she questions him with a suspicious tone in her voice.

The Triumph sighs as he looks around his surroundings of the lobby the have traveled to, his calm-headedness now finally faltering. "Idnkno…" he murmurs quickly.

"What?" Sally interrogates.

"Idonkno," he whispers, but Sally is still unsure.

"What…"

The Triumph, still shifting around and getting frustrated yells out, "I don't really know!"

This time Sally hears him as she looks at him disconcerted. What does mean he doesn't know?

"They told me to get you to the phone. They never said why. That's all I can say," the Triumph says anxiously as he points to the direction of the phone, "the phone's outside in a booth by a rose bush on the left. You can't miss it."

Sally tries to call out for him and briefly goes after him before losing him in a corner to another entrance where he could be anywhere. She thinks about going back to the pits because this whole thing is more suspicious than before. But from the way he was panicking and how it sounded like he was being threatened… Maybe she should just go to the call.

Sally drove back to where the Triumph had originally told her to go and stops for a second. She looks to doorway outside, along with the telephone booth. Why is she wasting so much time! Go answer it! This might be her only chance... Driving at a faster speed than when she was with the Triumph she makes her way to the booth where she hears what seems to have been constant dinging. She brushes away the thought of how long it's been ringing, clears her windpipe, and answers the phone.

"What do you know," Sally demands right off the bat.

Silence.

"Hello?"

Nothing.

"Answer me dammit!"

She waited for what felt like forever. Glancing at Big Bentley she sees that it has only been five minutes. Sally hadn't felt this impatient since she left L.A. but considering one of her best friends is missing. She can't just wait forever for a response that isn't even talking! Maybe she should call Sheriff or Sarge while she's here. No! They all came here hours ago, and at the very last minute. They're probably still getting paperwork sort out for a missing cars case. Contemplating on leaving the booth as it seemed like a cruel prank she turns toward the door, lifting her back tire to turn off the call.

"Get out", calls the voice from the telephone.

What? Now a sudden answer! Sally briefly reverses back the phone as she opens mouth to ask about Mater.

"I said get out!" the voice states irritably.

Sally pissed that caller has been silent the whole time and when he finally does say something it's just an order for her to leave. "Tell me what I need to know! Tell me where Mater is! What the hell is happening?"

Moments passed with more awkward silence, with Sally concentrating on the voice. Why does he know? Did he do something to him?

"Tried to give you a head start love," he says rather smarmily. Before she could even think as to what the hell that meant an explosion is heard coming for the racetrack. _Oh no…_

Sally backs out of the booth, her tires quaking at the loud BOOM, narrowing her windshields at the entrance. Before she could even bolt to the pits she's smashed into the wall. Getting only a glimpse of the car Sally tries to drive away from him before being smashed in once more. Her side felt deeply dented inwards. Oh Ford! Another slam that felt harder than the last with little leeway for Sally to speed inside the door. BAM! Everything hurt and she felt herself going and her surrounding blurring with once last glance at the car as he drives a near her hearing sounds and…

* * *

"AXLEROD!" shouts a car angrily at a volume that's unusual for Zundapp even in his rage. The only reaction Miles has a little more than surprise, and that's mostly at the loudness not being brought up by either the occasional bickering subordinates or gunshots and other weapon tests. Miles knew that the Zundapp would be pissed at what he did having spent the last couple years working with him on the Allinol scam as they called it and knew what to expect from the German car.

"Do you not realize what you've _done_!" Zundapp's teeth grinding as if to keep himself from yelling anymore at the Range Rover, pointing at the screen from a camera in an isolated room with the Porsche blindfolded, gagged, and chained to the wall. Miles only rolled his eye at the professor for his ridiculous issues of being found out.

"I have and it was and still is a simple enough last minute desire that worked out flawlessly if I must say," Miles states almost patronizingly at the German car.

Zundapp stares down at his boss looking as though he could throttle him for doing something so risky and unnecessary. Nearly lifting his tire in doing such an action so but stops. Slowly putting his tires down, turning away to drive off but not before giving one last glare to Axlerod.

Miles felt nothing. No flinching at Zundapp's cold glare, no explanation for what either them should do about her, not even annoyance. He had what he wanted, they all had from the World Grand Prix, it'll be good to have an additional award all to himself.

Entering a numbered code on the side of the wall the door to the room where she was kept in opens. The brief sight of her from the surveillance video clearly didn't give him a good look or noises of her struggling. Miles saw a good-looking car with her sense of sight and movement deprived and muffles sounds of a cry for help. So easy. She suddenly stops struggling and making slower movements as Miles begins to circle around her. Obviously she heard the opening and him coming in, not like he was trying to keep his presence unknown. Miles sniggered at her when he moved too close to her sides she'd moves away in what little range the chain could give her. That didn't stop him from leering at her from all sides that he couldn't see when talking to McQueen.

Oh how Miles was glad that racer was gone, and so was that twit of tow truck. If it hadn't been for them this could've ended much sooner. No idiot taking Allinol to be a hero. No annoying spies that seemed impossible to kill. No last minute plans.

The Range Rover, saw enough what he's going to get as he remembered that he had left the door open. Before leaving the Porsche, Miles creeps once more to her, face to blindfolded face whispering, "You'll be okay."

Miles noticed her shivering somewhat as he leaves, smirking to himself before closing the only means of escape she'd have for… a while really. He needed to leave due to the celebration of the winner of the WGP has become an announcement for a memorial service for Team McQueen.

* * *

Miles, along many other spectators had seen the flames racing with Lightning, building up all around him as he speeds in the race. Based on footage of the many TV cameras, Lightning could see it too but he still kept racing, as if that would make it go away. They could tell the racecar was trying to not show any sort of pain. Keeping his mouth shut most likely to not show his gritted teeth, how his eyes shot wide open before going back to narrowed, half-lid focus eyes. Too bad there wasn't much more Lightning could hide as smoke began trailing behind and from what they had capture from the audio of the cameras it sounded like he was breathing heavily, unable to stop his speed it looks like he kept driving, more and more flames surrounded him as the flickers of fire turn bigger with the mere heat that it seems like he had tried to ignore now look to be unbearable, his stickers were burning off, his paint looked as though it's boiling right off his sides, tires looking as though they were melting into tar yet nothing was stopping his speed and then the scream… Miles had to admit that the audio wasn't necessary to record for it seemed liked all of London heard it. As if that wasn't enough for the poor crowd, to which he mimicked their expression of shock and horror, another explosion came from one of the pits.

Soon after Miles was silent, struck with sadness and guilt for the loss of those in that explosion. At least, that's what he wants everyone to think. Internally he was elated that everything is finally done and in a bombastic way at that.

The race had stopped and racers were braking to look to the pit. Most of them had their jaws dropped, with some racing back to their own pit crew most likely to see whether they might've been caught in the explosion. Well it was possible depending how close they were to McQueen's pit otherwise they shouldn't be too damaged. Ambulances and police cars were called to the scene with cars in the audience had been in a panic at what and how this happened. As to be expected really. Miles couldn't leave yet or else it would've aroused suspicion and so he waited like everyone else.

"Hey you," called an officer to Miles.

Miles, still in his sympathetic façade look towards the officer and a two others around him.

"Yes?" Miles answered "fearful" of what had happened.

"We're going to need you to come in for questioning," the officer said emotionlessly.

Miles had to think quickly for what he'd say. Objecting would look suspicious, but being agreeable would be similarly bad as well. Can't hesitate though otherwise they might think why it's taking so long.

"I understand…" Miles said sadly as he leaves to go with the officer as he glimpsed back at the other cops going around to the pit crews, the racecars, and the audience. He knew he was in the clear.

* * *

The next few hours were of tedious questioning for Miles who had to wait for some of the racers before the bobbies could try him. By the time they did question him they had found security footage of the tow truck breaking in, zooming pass security (who were too incompetent to actually do their job), stopping at McQueen's pit, and then static from the result of the explosion.

All of them looked stump at the tow truck and how he caused the explosion. Mentally smirking Miles figured that they wouldn't be able to connect it to him and started imagining what Scotland Yard might theorize on the idiot tow truck. Was he an insane fan? A suicidal stalker? A terrorist? All the blame pointed to that rusted bucket of scrap metal.

The officers eventually told Miles, the racecars, and many others that they were allowed to go. He followed the racers' lead, slowly and solemnly driving out of the station. Though unlike them he had somewhere better to be and some things to talk about with his second in command. At least for a little bit.

* * *

 _"You'll be okay."_ What the Hell! Sally felt a chill that coursed through her body when he said that, whoever "he" was. He sound really familiar but it can't have been him…

Sally knows she had to get out of here. She needed to get to Sheriff and Lightning and everyone else! These guy know Mater! They did something to him! Sally wanted speed through out of wherever this place was, whether she could see or not. Revving her engine her wheels start spinning, faster and faster she goes she still can't get any further than what the chains allow.

 _Faster… Gotta go faster…_

The chains still don't budge but she's not stopping either. Sally tries her acceleration as a last resort reaching more that what her top speed should allow her, a sense of nausea gaining as goes faster than she's ever needed to. Hearing the screeching of her tires and even the clank of the chain kept her going.

 _Get out and then find a doctor. No, get out and find the racetrack. They'll be there, they can help! Lightning! Flo!_

Sally could feel herself getting further like the chains really are weakening! She can imagine driving through that door, breaking free from wherever she was rushing back to the pits, the town relieved and scared to see her, her apologizing to Lightning for missing the race and telling them what she knew! But just as she was thinking about freedom a hard crushing blow goes to her bumper. Pulling her, slamming her to the wall!

Everything hurt. Sally felt the dents from when her attacker slammed her hard enough to knocked her out, more so than when she woke up where everything was more of a migraine as it banged through her hood. She didn't need to see to know now that the chains weren't attached to just the wall but some sort of device for it. _Dammit!_

"You aren't getting away that easily," called a voice, most likely on a speaker in here.

Without thinking Sally attempts to scream through her gag, demanding to be let out!

"Hmph mmf goep!" goes her muffled shouts, repeating over and over again she felt to weak to try to escape again.

"Oh shut up you little brat!" yells a new voice who then plays the sound of newsfeed.

"…It is with a great sorrow for me to announce the tragedies of today. The lives of nine innocent cars lost due to something I thought would change the world. To the remaining loved ones of Team McQueen and to everyone else I apologize..."

 _What?_

"…Police have come out with the names of the victims from the accident. They are as followed: Lightning Christopher McQueen, Oliver "Tow" Mater, Florence Rudders, Ramone Barrios, Luigi Topolino, Guido Quintieri, Michael Fillmore, Joseph Reddings…"

Her engine felt like it had stop, the oil flowing through her suddenly draining from her body.

"No…" Sally whimpers to herself as tears begin to fall pleading to herself that it's not happening, not real, that they're alive. Everything felt was spinning, the darkness covering her sight blurring and getting blacker.

 _Nononononono…_

* * *

Hours later, Sally wakes to a pressing on her side. She stood still knowing that it isn't the same nuzzle she knew.

"Hmm… I was wondering if you were going to wake up," he spoke casually as if nothing happened!

"Just to let you know, you're rebuffed after your little escape attempt. Don't worry, your welcome," he continues.

Sally just stays silent.

"I've also been informed that you were told of what happened yesterday."

Nothing came from her.

"The funeral is going to take place back in that rinky-dink little town of theirs in a week. I'll be gone for a couple of those days, but for now, I'm 'coping'. Away from the media and all," he boasts to her, feeling the breath hit her as he speaks.

All she wanted to do was get away from him, wherever the hell this place, and just go back to whoever is left. It's quiet once again between them, she knew moving while he's here would only get her in a worse situation.

"You know I never did get a good look at your eyes love," before she can even process the way he said the last word, the sudden lighting blinds her, making her look away to face him!

"You!" she tries exclaiming, recognizing the voice with his face!

"Surprised? Granted you're probably more confused than anything, aren't you?" Axlerod assumes, almost mocking her, before laying his eyes on hers. "Well it doesn't matter now and I won't bore you with needless details. The short version dear is this: I faked it. Never converted, Allinol isn't even organic."

Sally scowls at the Range Rover howling with laugher wanting to slam that smug look into the wall.

"The best part is this, you supported this!" he points out to her.

What the Hell is he talking about?

It seems that Axlerod notices her raise windshield as he stops laughing and drives closer to her.

"It was just before the race, love. Does 'Mater would want you to do this' ring a bell?" he answers Sally's unspoken question as she backs up to the wall.

This was all her fault. Her fault.

In just a split second he rips the gag from her mouth slamming his lips on hers, pressing her further to the wall! Her screams of rejection blocked by him, not that anyone would help if they heard.

Her breathing quickened at the brief moment Axlerod pulled out. She felt as though a fire was growing in like the ones that destroyed her friends. It shouldn't have happened! It wasn't supposed to be like this!

BLAM!

Without thinking Sally slammed to his side leaving a harsh dent.

"Oh you are going to get it!" Axlerod shouted, any pleasantries he had were now gone, with him smashing her to the wall till her body tilted. Sally's screams, a mix of fear and agony, overpowering the sound of crushing metal.

* * *

Miles knew that this type of thing would happen when he made this last minute request. Confusion, anger, rejection, attempts to escape, definite mourning from what he heard after he made the live announcement, but yet he still felt insulted when she actually crashed him. He got what he wanted for the day though and she'd eventually come around, or at least come to accept her new reality.

Miles left her in her room, gagged once more but let her keep her sight. He wanted to see those green eyes whenever _he'd_ visited. That's what he emphasized to many of his fellow lemons. Miles would only let Zundapp fix her if she got damaged some way or if Miles were to go on a trip and needed someone to keep her alive, other than that, no one goes near her.

He imagines how the girl will adjust to her position. How she'll eventually respond to everything he'd say with a mirrored reaction, little reluctance to whatever he may desire and in returned he would fulfill hers. Maybe he would even let her go out in public with him. Though he'll get to that when she is ready. New name? Keep the one she had? He didn't want to disguise her, as why fix something that isn't broken? They'll figure it out once it gets to that point.

Miles passes by the glaring professor, his eyes drawing to the Range Rover's dented side.

"I'll get that fix," Miles answers Zundapp's unspoken question. "It's _her_ that you need to fix right now."

"It wouldn't need fixing if it was blown up with all the others," Zundapp mutters bitterly.

Miles stops not wanting to just let that slide.

"Don't I at least deserve this? I have the money and resources that has gotten this plan off the ground; I gather all of you to embrace who we are. We are about to become the most powerful cars in the world and yet you feel the need to complain about some girl? Without me, none of us would get this far. We'd all be stuck as the pathetic cars that aren't worth making!" Miles rants as his voice to getting angrier and more passionate with each verbal sentence being thrown at the professor.

Zundapp still glares at his lemon leader, sighing at what he's most likely demoted to. Miles nodding in agreement knowing once more he won his case.

Miles awakens the next morning feeling more satisfied in what he accomplished the day before and planning for his next encounter and the "insurance" brought on by Allinol. Making his way to his kitchen he turns on the radio with its recaps of the events of the London race. How dull. The Range Rover rolled his eyes at the repeat of mourning racers and fans of such crap. Turning on the tv instead the channel showed coverage from the races from the Grand Prix from the mere blow out of the engines in Japan to the crashes and pile up in Italy and the grand finale that was Lightning McQueen. Miles had to admit he did like Lightning, but he made his choice and he paid the price. A sad fact but at least the racecar wouldn't be alone, the Range Rover justified, as he turns the stove on to make his, no _their_ breakfast. He needs to make up to the girl somehow after their rocky start the day before, that and eventually explain this all. Baby steps, though…

* * *

Gone. Despite only a day had passed this reality was beginning to set in for the Porsche. Her friends... The love of her life… Her freedom… taken away and she there was nothing she could've done to stop it all. No it wasn't her fault! She didn't know! None of them knew!

It was her idea though…

No she didn't kill them!

But she could've stayed or just taken them with her.

Then what? The one car crashed her until she was knocked out, she wasn't sure would Flo or Ramone or any of the other fight off a surprise attack like that.

But it was only one car. What about strength in numbers?

 _He_ clearly had numbers if he had could get one to get her alone, another to attack, and probably more at his disposal!

She kept arguing and debating with herself trying to think of what she should've done or anything. Yet it always came back to her that she can't change it.

The Porsche's thoughts broke when she heard the door open, her eyes blinking rapidly as though she'd only just woken up. The Range Rover approaches her with two trays of food on his hood and a smile that Sally has already come to despise.

"I hope I didn't wake you," Axlerod says as if he'd cared.

Sally stayed silent, glaring at him.

"Let's get that off of you, dear," he says as his right tire removes the gag.

She felt herself go rigid, teeth grinding, axles stiffening.

 _Not yet. Not yet._

He stares at her, smirking probably indulging in his pride. Both were quiet and unchanging as Sally could tell they were both waiting for the other to do something. Moments pass before Axlerod breaks the silence.

"I apologize for what I did yesterday," he excuses, placing the tray of food down in front of her.

Driving closer to her he grabs and holds one her front tires. Sally cringes at the touch but unable to move as he continues.

"I understand this is a lot to process and you're still grieving. But I promise we can make this work."

"Are you kidding me!" Sally shouts. "Y-you killed innocent cars! What the hell are you even going on about? My friends are DEAD because of you! You think I just- You feel this…!"

Looking down at the tray Sally's free tire starts turning and slams the tray to Axlerod's face, breathing heavily at how he's making his murders out to be.

Axlerod's eyes widen to the splatter of eggs, fruits and vitamin oil as his windshields shot down at her before taking in a breath and shaking the food off him.

"I can wait you out, I have all the time now," he says looking back at her, opening the door once more. "I'll see you in a few hours love."

Moments pass after the door closed once before Sally lets out a breath she didn't even know she was holding. What can she do? She knows what he's planning, toying with her mind. But yet what if it works? Glancing around the room, now that there's no Axlerod, it's nothing but four walls with the one way to freedom just a few feet from her grasp…

She backs herself up into the wall, _just one more_ … The feeling of her tires pushing, pushing, but soon felt herself tiring panting once more _don't show…_

Closing her eyes trying to think of something. Anything. Just them…

* * *

Miles meant what he said on waiting her out and in hindsight figure she'd still freak out. It'll happen eventually and he knew exactly what to do with her little tantrums, keeps a safe five feet distance once she has that swivel her tires got going on, the away her eyes try to dodge his own, and of course when her breathing slows down before she does. The first time it happened he obviously should've seen that coming, the second time he should've processed that she'd still be annoyed but then again he was only really paying attention to her signs that time.

Having exited out of the room Miles glances back at the closed door.

 _She'll have her chance._

The Range Rover had taken many precautions for many things once he started this Allinol scheme. His year away from the public eye by being "missing", setting up a meeting with weapons designer, Wolfgang Otto Zundapp, for the grand plan of power, wealth, and revenge for cars of their kind, making his false conversion to being an electric car, gathering other lemons for this scam, falsely selling off his oil company, paying off news outlets from looking any further, never making personal appearance to his meeting, even last minute things like McQueen's Allinol usage. Everything was thought out and worked as expected.

Why he had a cellar in the basement when she wasn't even plan? Well he was going to use it on the spies if they got this far, either as an interrogation room or to dispose of their bodies.

Bodies. A few years ago Miles would've been repulsed at killing or even being involved with murder. Then again, it isn't murder if cars make their own stupid choices or if he didn't do it directly. Though today it's done. No more killing, just start anew.

On the elevator back to the actual basement he starts thinking about the emails and phone calls he got from the previous day.

 _"Do you take any responsibility for the death of Lightning?"_

 _"What's going to happen to Allinol?"_

 _"Are you taking it off the market?"_

 _"Who's the official winner of the WGP?"_

Even when several cars' lives have been lost the media is still interested in the entertainment factor.

Racecars, a bunch of pampered tools created for speed and only speed and once they're old and outdated they're ditched to the side of road. Then again, Miles can't deny that he had enjoyed watching the sport throughout his life like that of many cars. It almost kind of pained him to involve these racers for a test run of intentional failure. It needed to be done, including the one casualty.

Miles decided that he'd answer the press regarding Allinol after the funeral, it'll still get attention after that and within the next two weeks before they move on to other scandals.

* * *

The next few days for Miles and Sally were not much different. The Range Rover began with conversations either with comfort of how she'll be happier or things will get better for her or showering her with words of admiration over her beauty. He'd take off her gag, before setting the food down and moving a few feet away for her to take her anger out on wasting the food. But as soon as she did so, words of hate came poring out of her mouth. Ungrateful little tramp. Day five was especially irritating to the point where he wanted to send her crashing to the wall!

* * *

At first, Miles assumed it would like the previous days, he thought the girl would once more be all talk no bite. Her profanities were barely anything more whining now in his eyes.

Mistake number one.

Having taken off her gag once more he had notice her eyes closed and mouth shut. Miles knew she wasn't sleeping, the windshields looked as though she was forcing them shut.

"I know you're awake, dear," he said suspiciously, placing the tray down to her.

Reversing for her tantrum he waited but she remained still.

 _What is she doing?_ Miles thought. The Porsche couldn't have accepted this already.

Minutes pass with Miles having just stared at her, trying to find little movements from her. Chains looked steady, windshield are down so he can't tell where her eyes maybe going in a direction, minimal movement from her to suggest any sort of quick escape…

Mistake number two.

Miles circled her, trying to scrutinize her more. He turned off his engine slightly, made it easier to hear her breathing.

Slow, but normal breaths.

Any slower and it would probably come across as her contemplating something.

He observed her more before she finally made a move. The Porsche's tire treaded carefully towards the tray, softly pushing it away instead of making the contents fly.

"Please," the Porsche said softly, slowly batting her windshield and tires placed down.

A part of Miles felt that this wasn't right, but then what could she do? Once again the feeling of spontaneity came to him again as he moved to her side.

Mistake number three.

He began to nuzzle on her fender to which she backed up to the wall.

Still shy? Miles thought as he reversed as well. Leaning on her, he closed his eyes, dozing off as he imagined how this would be their life. Calm, comforting, just the two of them. His Porsche. His love. _His_ Sally. Yet just as Miles felt safe with her, the rattle of her chains woke him, her side no longer by his and instead she was in front of him, staring him down like she done in his other visits. He had raised his windshield once more, as the two remained silent. Both were waiting for the other to make a move. Seconds felt like hours in the blank gazes at each other.

Miles span out of control, hitting the wall! Having not realized her long chains were underneath him, she pulled on hers quickly and forcefully before repeatedly slamming him to the wall.

CRASH! CRASH! BLAM! SLAM!

With him cornered and his rims being caught by the chain he was unable to fight back!

CRUNCH!

Dents were going deeper and deeper, it took all his conviction to only grunt, anything louder and she might go harder. He could felt his windshield cracking, his side axles breaking and giving out his weight. _She was going to get it!_

Yet, the Porsche was getting slower, her breath getting heavy, body shaking, eyes dilating from what he could see in his damaged state. Miles can tell she's just exerted a lot energy and was doing everything she can to not let it take her. He smirks,

"Well, go ahead and finish me?" Miles tempts, smug. "You got nothing to lose love."

Her eyes were rapidly like broken headlights, yet she was still going to fight back. Her engine was getting louder, overheating probably; just one more blow was all they could take…

BANG!

Having his eyes open he knew she didn't get him. Reversing himself, he saw her crashed face first into the wall. Not even close to him.

Miles couldn't help but be relieved that she hadn't eaten her food, but he knew what this meant: Lectures, working out dents from both of them and now planning what to do with her while he's at the funeral.

Annoyed at what's to come he leaves the room and called the Professor.

* * *

"Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me," Zundapp states smugly upon being told of Miles' recent encounter.

"You told me before, I don't need to hear it again," Miles responded annoyed, he can almost hear the German car laugh on the other.

"Well it's amazing how the Allinol scam went as well as it did and then you got tricked because _it_ knew how to manipulate," the Janus pointed out.

"What happened was minor fluke. I just had a moment of letting my guard down," the Range Rover tries to defend. "The door was locked the chain was still attached, she couldn't have gotten out."

"It could've easily used you as a hostage," Zundapp suggests.

"Oh are you- You have got to be kidding me," Miles said indignantly.

"It's a simple manner of anger, desperation, and grief. Any way to get out or some form of revenge. You said so yourself, she had nothing to lose," he explains, Miles almost hearing the other form a self-important smirk.

"I know what I said!" Miles yelled, losing anger surfacing before once more trying to contain it. "And I know you _will_ do as I say these next few days."

"If you are concern about whether the Porsche will still be alive by the time you return, you don't need to be. At this point I have given up trying to convince you and that ultimately you decide what to do with it."

* * *

 _Gotta get out. Gotta get out. Gotta find help._

* * *

Seven days since the World Grand Prix and nowhere close has Sally gotten to escaping. Her eyes surveyed around the area but always came back to the door.

 _Just get through that the damn door._

Simpler said than done, as she wasn't sure how thick it was that she could just break it. Not that she could with how limiting movement was with these chains.

 _Focus. There's got to be a way._

Yeah… submission maybe? No! He'd want that!

Maybe trying to break the chains will work again? She's been messing with them enough she can spee-

Sally train of thought suddenly stopped, groaning at the churning pain in her engine.

 _Oh Ford!_

She couldn't. Backing up to the wall she felt herself unsteady, just like last night. It was too much for her that night. She couldn't finish him. What was she thinking? Playing him for a fool? Yeah. Hoping that beating him to a pulp would let her out? Maybe. Or maybe he could've killed her.

She wished.

Hearing the door go up Sally attempts to hold herself straight, don't move. Don't show weakness.

Rolling in it wasn't just Axlerod, but another car. She barely remembered that he fixed her the first night, said nothing and barely acknowledged her existence.

"Good morning, love," he states jovially as he inches close to her as usual. "Glad to know you're more relax after last night."

Of course.

"It's still an adjustment and I understand, but it's a shame really," he comforts, "I wanted to bring you along to the funeral, give you closure in a way-"

"What!?"

"Oh you would've been hidden and on a tight leash… for your own sake. Unfortunately your behavior yesterday showed you…"

No.

No.

No.

No.

No.

NO.

NO.

NO.

NO!

The bastard! He-

Another churn in her engine, Oh Ford! She can't hold back her cry of pain as his words fade.

 _Keep it together. Keep it together… No!_

"…I feel the need to say I'll be leaving soon to the states," Axlerod patronizes, ignoring her overwhelming anguish.

"No… You-you!"

She screams!

This shouldn't happen. He shouldn't be there! He… Radiator Springs… _Dead_ … Funeral… Killer!

She wasn't listening to what he was saying.

One more time… Just one last time…

* * *

Sally's scream of no became hoarse as Axlerod gazed at her, waiting, expecting for her to let it out.

"I'll come back soon love," he soothes once she became still and silent before stroking her fender. "You'll be cared for."

Rolling out of the room he took one last glimpse of the Janus, his eyes trailing to his blank expression.

* * *

Sally kept still. She shouldn't have done this. Scream? Cry? Fight…

Her last chance to see _them_ and the town-

Once again she feels her engine churn.

 _Hold it in… Hold it in…_

What's going to happen to it? Lizzie can barely keep track of where anyone is and Otis needs to get repaired and Ramone can't-

 _Dodge RAM THEM ALL!_

Blackness. The Porsche kept her eyes clench as if the darkness will make her forget.

No, don't forget!

She wanted to sleep. She _needs_ get out.

She couldn't do either as a rattle of the chains and sharp pings to her side brought her out of her trance.

Her windshield follows to the Zundapp Janus, his face unreadable.

"You are only offered this _once_ ," he begins, hostility clear to her. "Unlike my associate, I do not forgive such indiscretions so you have two choices.

"You can be a good girl," the Zundapp patronizes before turning dark, "Or I will make your existence a living hell."

Almost tossing the tray to her, he scowls.

As a lawyer she had experience with catching the bluff of cars who were spouting threats.

But that was when she was alone.

"Kill me, NOW!" She weakly demands, almost begging as her voice cracks before deciding to just screw it and give him a reason to kill her, attempting to speed over the Zundapp!

Her body convulses at the volts of electricity surging through her, the Zundapp in doubles, no triples, no blurs, or wha-

 _Get them! Get them all!_

They're close, just… just…

Sally feels her RPM levels rising and the voltage getting more intense and-

She screams an oil-curdling scream!

 _Stop it! Stop it! Stop it!_

* * *

Hours later, Sally awakens gasping as she remembers the burning. How long was she out? What happened?

Her rearview mirrors show what looks to be scorch marks around her frame from… whatever it was.

"Electroshock," a subdue voice says getting her attention, "Simply put, the more adrenaline you force yourself to partake in the wore the shock will be. It won't kill you unfortunately, it should however make you think twice before trying to escape."

She wanted to beg for him to just kill her, show himself once more, but realizing she's blindfolded and gagged once more.

"Simple, but efficient method really."

No…

* * *

First day since Axlerod left.

She tried to ram the door once more, chained, blind, hungry...

She doesn't care. Just get out!

The sparks are raising…

 _Just ignore it._

She feels the prickling from her undercarriage getting sharper as her mileage increases...

 _Keep going. Keep going!_

GAH!

She feels as though being stab in directions!

 _Don't think! Don't think!_

"AAAAAHHHHH!"

Nothing.

* * *

Day two, she kept continued to speed her way to the door.

Yet still her attempt to escape resulted in the same way.

The shock doesn't hurt that bad today…

Then again she couldn't know how fast she was really going.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Once again this chapter/one-shot is NOT FINISH. I will continue you guys and continue it on here hopefully with an extra 1,000 words on the following dates:**

 **September 29, 2017**

 **October 16, 2017**

 **November 2, 2017**

 **November 19, 2017**

 **December 6, 2017**

 **December 23, 2017**


End file.
